Correspondence
by Blue3
Summary: Post-game. Vaan tries to keep in touch with Ashe. Now re-written under the title, 'Breaking Midnight' .
1. Chapter 1

Correspondence

o0o

.

Vaan couldn't find a single thing to say. Not a question to ask, not an anecdote about city life to tell, not one single word comes to mind. Instead, he just stared at the piece of parchment, nearly empty save for one scrawl: _Ashe_. Nearly forty minutes of thinking and concentrating, and all he had was one word to show for it. Brilliant.

He let out a frustrated noise. As if that one name hadn't been enough of a struggle to write already. Penelo had always looked oh-so-immersed whenever she wrote her replies to Larsa, so how bad could letter-writing really be? Yeah. Right. Three scrunched pieces of paper later, and he still had no idea _how _to start it. As in, how should he to address Ashe? They were friends, but they were friends who had not spoken for nearly a half year, friends who had not seen each other ever since the aftermath of the fall of the Bahamut. She had grown apart from them, and now, he wasn't sure how to talk to this near stranger. Should he start with a _Dear Ashe_, like Penelo did with Larsa? Or did that imply an intimate, close relationship that they didn't have? _To Ashe_? But then that sounded too dry and boring, like a "to whom it may concern" type of letter. But then what? _Your Highness? Queen Ashe?_

And in the end, he settled with just _Ashe_. After that, nothing.

With a sigh, Vaan leaned back in his chair, hands clasped around the back of his lead, leaving one foot clawed around a table leg as support. His mouth scrunched into a frown as he focused on one of the cracks on the ceiling, trying to think of something to say. Nothing too nosy, or too long-winded; maybe just something to remind her she's still got her friends out there, even if she doesn't have the time to see them, being the queen and all. Yet even as he reminded himself of his guidelines, he still was unable to think of anything. His mind was blank. Zero. Nothing.

With another sigh, he could only wonder what Ashe is doing right now. Busy probably, with all sorts of duties and responsibilities to tend to, being left with the task of rebuilding a Dalmasca damaged by the Empire. Maybe a letter from him would only be an annoyance, just another item added on her already long enough to-do list. Would she even read it, let alone reply to it? Would she have the time to—

"**BOO!**"

_CRASH!_

With a not-too-graceful fall, Vaan yelped as he ended up in a heap of chair and limbs on the floor, while an amused Penelo stands over him, a smug look on her face.

"You know, maybe if didn't lean back in your chair, this wouldn't happen," she pointed out, obviously enjoying his pitiful position, as if all her previous scoldings and warnings had come together into a nice little packaged _I told you so_ that didn't even need to be spoken. Vaan just scowled, ignoring her grin as he grudgingly accepted the hand up.

"Way to kick a man when he's down," he muttered sourly. Penelo just rolls her eyes.

"Oh, go lick your pride somewhere else." She held out a package expectantly. "Migelo needs you to deliver this to Gatsly in the Muthru Bazaar."

Vaan took the package curiously, feeling and throwing it up a bit. Several thuds, sounding like muffled cardboard resounded. Books. "Me? Why not you?"

Penelo jabbed a finger into his chest. "Because _someone _has to earn the money around here. I do actually have a job, you know." At this, Vaan couldn't help but wince in guilt and Penelo accordingly softened her tone as she straightened herself up. "Actually, I should be leaving now…"

Before Vaan could even defend himself, she's ran out the door, a _whoosh_ flooding the room. Silence. For a moment, Vaan stood there, the quiet prickling his skin in an uncomfortable as he mulled over Penelo's teasing words. She hadn't meant any offense, and he hadn't taken any, but the words were still true: he really _didn't_ have a job. Aside from any piloting skills he might have picked up Balthier, he had no ship to pilot and no money with which to buy such a ship. All he really had going for him were his fighting skills, which he couldn't even make any money off of as most of the guild jobs were usually taken by ex-soldiers that lost their job when peace was declared. It had been a year and yet Vaan still couldn't find himself a steady source of income.

Quickly, Vaan shakes his head before he lost himself too much in his self-pity. At least he was able to make ends meet with his odd jobs and all. Placing the package securely under his arm, he cast one last look towards the piece of paper on the desk before headed for the door.

Perhaps he just needs some time to think.

And some fresh air.

o0o

.

Two days later, Vaan was still sitting at the desk, agonizing over the words to write. The blank page stared at him, just challenging and taunting him, white emptiness laughing at his inability to write even a simple greeting letter. With a frustrated moan, Vaan put his forehead to the desk in defeat. How could he have still not found anything else to write? _At this point, it's beyond frustrating. Now, it's just plan sad_.

"What's got you down?"

Jumping up slightly (when did she enter the room and how did he not hear her?), Vaan looked up to see Penelo hanging over his shoulder curiously. "Just writing a letter."

"You?" Penelo said a little too incredulously for Vaan's liking. "A letter? To _who_?"

However, she got her answer soon enough when she glanced at the contents—or rather, the one word—on the page. Vaan watched her cautiously, almost nervously, wanting to see her reaction, when oddly enough, she starts to groan. With a dramatic sigh, she leaned back and seated herself on his bed, giving him an exasperated look. "You still haven't gotten over your crush?"

"What crush?" Vaan reeled back defensively. "I'm just…writing a letter to her. You know, keeping in touch."

Penelo just rolls her eyes, not looking convinced at all. "Anything you say, loverboy. But you should know a girl probably would want flowers too with a love letter." But as Vaan sputtered and tried to think of a witty enough comeback, her face suddenly broke into a small grin and she let out a quick giggle. "_Just_ kidding, geez. It's actually sort of sweet, I suppose. And I'm sure Ashe would love to get a letter, you know, as a small break from all the other things she must have to do."

Vaan felt himself perk up somewhat. "Really? You think so?"

"Well, it never hurts to try," Penelo said thoughtfully. "But looking at the state of that letter... I'm guessing you need help, right?"

He broke into a sheepish grin. "Just a bit."

o0o

.

Penelo could only smile at Vaan's shyness when it came to dealing with Ashe. As far as she could remember, she had always noticed a bit of reservation in Vaan whenever he was in Ashe's company, quieter than he'd usually be. And then there would be those times when she would catch him glancing at Ashe. Those _very often_ times. It was still a bit of a wonder how Ashe never seemed to notice. _Then again, maybe it was just because I knew Vaan that well._

Standing up, she went to his side again and looked over the little he had written. Well, at least he got it started. Not completely hopeless. Sort of.

o0o

.

edited 1-15-11


	2. Chapter 2

Correspondence

o0o

.

"Miss?" The maid peeked her head into the study. "More documents from Archadia have arrived."

It took Ashe all her might and dignity not to groan out loud as she sees the large package that the maid carried. _There must be, for sure, at least five hundred more legislations in that package alone. _ _Vayne, you bastard. _"Just... add it to the pile," Ashe finally said after a few second of irritation, making a vague motion towards her desk.

The maid nodded and obligingly brought the papers to the desk and place it upon one of the "not done" piles before excusing herself out. Placing the current amendment she was reading down, Ashe took the moment to look at the chaotic state of her desk. Even though she had told the advisors that she had wanted to see all the changes made and to just put it in a pile on her desk, she hadn't realized there would be quite so much, with more to come considering how half the legislation was apparently done at Archadia instead, of which Larsa still had yet to send.

Break. She needed a break.

With a short stretch, Ashe decidedly got out of her chair and moved to open the window, looking out into the nightlife of Rabanastre. And then, for a while, she just watched.

It seemed like hours that she lost herself as she watched her own city. Despite the bustling chaos of daytime, Rabanastre was a surprisingly taciturn, gentle city at night, and Ashe couldn't help but feel a sense of calm as she breathed in the cool evening air and watched it all. The small sea of lights flickered off gradually as the stalls and street vendors closed their, and save for few and scattered dim streetlamps, the city seemed so calm. So peaceful.

_Sometimes, I forget_, Ashe realizes to herself. _All the sleepless nights, and the stress... what's it all for. _A cold breeze brushes her skin and Ashe jolted out of her thoughts, shivering as she rubs her arms. _I should get back to work._

With a bit of reluctance, she exited her balcony to her bedroom, sighing as she resigned herself to another night of staying up to look over the amendments and legislations that Vayne had passed during his rule. The Empire had, in short, had created a another version of Archadia in Rabanastre, complete with a Old Archades in Lowtown. By rounding up all of the lower class and herding them to the lower levels, the Empire had been able to effectively watch over them and keep order. However, now there was also an undeniable split within the community as a result and Ashe was completely at a loss as to how to repair it.

She sat herself back at the desk, about to reach for the first paper on her "not done" pile (which was quite a big larger then her "done" pile, unfortunately) when she stopped, an odd rectangular shape sticking out of the pile. Taking it out, she realized it was a letter and while she didn't recognize the address... Vaan? Vaan had written her a _letter_?

In a sort of dazed state, she opened the envelope and took out of the parchment, eyes skimming over the brief message:

_Ashe,_

_So how's life?_

_Keep in touch, Vaan_

Ashe couldn't help the slight twinge of guilt that overcame her at the sight of her friend's letter. She had been uncomfortably aware of how ever since she had become Queen, she had never really kept in touch with anyone, somehow feeling like she never had the energy to make the effort. With how everyone had split up in different places, Basch off in Archadia, Balthier and Fran—_Is that it? Am I just trying to avoid remembering what happened on the Bahamut? _ But she doesn't let the thought didn't get too far: she had much more important duties to tend to and had no time for sulking and self-pity.

For a small moment, however, she allowed her eyes to drift over to her empty ring finger.

o0o

.

"Do you have a five?"

Three weeks. Three weeks had passed, with Vaan everyday waiting for the postman (though he didn't make it _obvious_ or anything), just checking if perhaps, just perhaps, there might be a letter for him. From a certain someone.

Not like he was expecting an immediate reply. After she was the Queen, she had higher priorities for sure, but _three weeks_. Three weeks was a long time, three weeks was nearly a month, and considering that they lived in the same city, three weeks for mail probably counted as an eternity.

Penelo made an irritated noise and whacked him. (It's like she took a sadistic joy in beating him up.)"Stop thinking about the mail."

"I can't help it," Vaan replied as he nursed his shoulder. "I mean, what if she didn't get it? What if it got lost in the mail... You don't think I should send another, do you?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "It's called _patience_, Vaan; have you heard of it?"

"Shut up." Quickly, Vaan turns his attention back to the game. "What did you ask again?"

"A five."

Today was another on of the days Vaan spent by the window, waiting for the mailman to come around. Penelo usually would leave him be, but was her day off and as she's also expecting a letter from Larsa, she decided that she would keep Vaan company. Unfortunately, all they had lying around was a pack of cards and neither of them could think of any inspiring games to play with only two people.

"Here. You have a seven?"

"Go fish. King?"

"... You have an eight?"

"Go fish. How about a three?"

With a dark look, Vaan reluctantly gave up yet _another _card and as he handed it over, he leveled Penelo with a determined glare. "One day, I'm going to figure out how you cheat in Go Fish."

Penelo only smiled, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Wouldn't you want to know."

But before Vaan could say anything else, his eyes went to the window behind Penelo's head, catching a glimpse of the familiar Seeq mailman. Immediately he put his cards down upon the table and stood up excitedly, almost toppling over the chair in the process. "Mail's here!"

Both rushing out the door, they reach the Seeq before he even gets to their mailbox. He gave them a knowing smile. "Ahh, you two. Looking for mail, again?" He didn't wait for an reply, already knowing the answer, and pulled out a pile of envelopes from his bag. Beady eyes squinted as they skimmed each address. "Now, I know I haf something fer yeh..."

He flipped through each, Penelo and Vaan each waiting in anticipation. Long seconds seemed to pass before the Seeq brightened, coming up with one envelope. "Alright! Here's the one fer Miss Penelo."

As Penelo took the letter happily, Vaan couldn't help but sag down in disappointment. How many weeks would he have to wait?_ Perhaps it might have been easier to just go through the trouble of securing an appointment with Ashe..._

"Now wait jus' a minute, I was sure I got something fer you too."

And sure enough, there it was. On the upper left hand corner of the letter was her name._ Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca._

o0o

.

_Vaan,_

_I must say it was a pleasant surprise to receive your letter. I hope you can forgive me for not keeping in touch since our last meeting. I suppose I've had some things on my mind since then._

_I'm currently doing well, as well as one can when trying to restore Dalmasca to way it was before the Empire._

_How is Penelo? Please send her my regards._

_Ashe_

Vaan frowned as he reads over the letter, even flipping it over to see if there was more. Only a blank piece of parchment greeted. That was it. Three lines. "It's a bit...short, isn't it? I mean, there isn't really anything to respond to."

"Yours was pretty short as well." Penelo pointed out dryly. "Shorter, in fact."

"I just didn't want to seem like I was prying by asking too much, you know?" He said in his defense. He turned back to the short letter, the disappointment setting in as he looked over the rather short reply. "It's just...She didn't really say much. You know, about how she was doing and all."

Penelo snorted. "What did you expect? Did you think she was going to pour out her guts and innermost feelings to you?" She started to stand up and Vaan can see she has _that look_ on her face, that look that she's going to lecture his dense brain into tomorrow about things she thinks is common sense and just plain _obvious_. Funny how he never seemed to see it in the same way. "Vaan, with that short letter, you didn't really give her that much to respond to." She jabbed a finger at his direction. "_You're_ the one seeking her out, so if you want a good reply, you better work for it! Give her something to talk about, something to react to!"

Vaan scratched his head, letting her words sink in. _Weird, she actually makes sense this time._ "Well...Like what?"

Penelo gave him a pointed look. "Vaan, this is _your_ letter. I'm not going to tell you what to write."

"But at least give me an idea!" He protested. "What do you tell Larsa about?"

Penelo made a humming noise as she thought about it, glancing at the letter in her hand every so often as she pondered over it. "Well...I don't know, just about everything, I guess. Complaining about you, my job, just talking about Rabanastre—He likes to hear about everything. Says I must his 'eyes and ears in Dalmasca'."

It was almost scary how easily Vaan could actually imagine the kid saying such a line. Larsa was like that, seeming to be able to pull off any line and make it seem quite natural. Not only that but the young teen had this weird precocious aura of pretension around that made him seem older than he actually was, something that always creeped Vaan out, especially when he remembered that Larsa was only twelve. Penelo, on the other hand, would always call it "cute" and seemed to go for it.

"That kid creeps me out. He always says the weirdest things..." Vaan immediately ducked Penelo's whack ("You take that back!") when suddenly, the idea hit him. "That's it!"

Penelo stopped, putting down the pillow she had picked up in order to continue the assault. "What's it?" She asked, curiously.

"That's what I'm going to write to Ashe about! I'll tell her about Rabanastre!"

There was a moment of silence as Penelo raised an eyebrow and seemed to give Vaan a look over, as if wondering about his sanity. Probably wouldn't be the first time, anyway.

"...She _does _live in Rabanastre, you realize."

But Vaan didn't let her comment deter him and continued on, excited. "Yeah, but she must be stuck in the castle all the time with legal stuff! I can get all the latest gossip, maybe get some opinions from the people and tell her about it! I'm sure she wouldn't mind knowing what the people want to say!"

"Latest gossip? Meaning what, the tomato seller is in love with the flower girl?"

"No, I mean—something—something—" Vaan struggled to find the right word, "—valuable! Just you watch, I'll find something!"

Penelo, however, still had that deadpan and disbelieving look on her face. "Have you ever thought about just telling her about, you know, _yourself?_ You know, something you actually can talk about?"

"But..." Vaan frowned. This had been the dilemma with the first letter that he sent out. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk about himself, but these days-well, what could he say? He had no regular job, no exciting adventures. It was just errands. Errands. And then more errands for Migelo. Who could make a conversation about that? "My life is so boring."

"Vaan..." Penelo opeeds her mouth, about to say something when she suddenly stared at him with an inquisitive look. "Vaan. Don't you have to watch the shop for Migelo today?"

Vaan stopped.

"... Crap."

o0o

.

edited 1-16-11


	3. Chapter 3

Correspondence

o0o

.

_So when you get down to it, Dalmasca's main economy relies on its location as a trading point... but with more and more airships being manufacturing, location will soon be irrelevant. Dalmasca will be irrelevant... meaning..._

A short tinkle of glass broke Ashe from her thoughts and she stared at the cup of tea in her hand with an almost confused look until she suddenly remembered that it was morning and that she was eating breakfast. Or that she should have been eating breakfast, _not _stressing out.

With a sigh, Ashe put the cup of tea down and tried to close her eyes as if it would help her relax. She had been trained and tutored for this all her life, and it wasn't that she resented having to do so much work. There was _nothing _that Ashe would not do to help her country. But sometimes, she did feel... well... lonely wasn't the word...

"Miss? You told me to deliver personal mail to you directly."

Ashe sat at up at the maid's entrance and immediately regained her composure. "Thank you." As the maid handed the envelope to her gingerly, Ashe recognized the scrawling handwriting and oddly enough, a small sense of calm rushed over her. She wasted no time in opening the letter.

_Ashe,_

_Man, I can't imagine what it must be like to be Queen right now. If you need any help, just remember, I have Penelo with me._

_But I've been thinking...It's been a while since Rabanastre has had any sort of cool event, right? The last one I can remember is when Vayne came to the city, which doesn't really count, and the city's gotten really boring too! I say we have some kind of celebration, like a Dalmasca Independence Day! I could maybe ask Migelo for some favours if you need the resources. And then Penelo could probably get her dancer friends to do something..._

_And now Penelo is hitting me and telling me not to get carried away. But hey, I think it's a good idea!_

_By the way, Penelo says hi. Oh, and if you ever have time, stop by the Muthru Bazaar to see one of her shows._

_Vaan_

A small small graced Ashe's face as she looked over the letter and she could almost hear his enthusiastic voice reading the words. Grabbing a sheet of parchment, she started to write her response, her earlier frustration forgotten.

o0o

.

Although Vaan will never admit it, Penelo had been right. There was no gossip of the city, no secret dissenters in the crowd, only the random gab of the woman hustling in the bazaar, speaking in hushed whispers of, "Oh? Did you hear? That Viera broke up with with that poor lovestruck man, and they were so cute together too..."

So when Old Dalan ahd told Vaan that he had a special informant right here in Lowtown, Vaan had felt a faint spark of hope.

However, he hadn't expected the special informant to be a little girl. Only his desperation to find something to talk about kept him there as he started a conversation.

"Do you want I know what I heard? I done listened really hard too," The girl said proudly.

Vaan gave a deadpan, "Sure."

The girl smiled, revealing several gaps where baby teeth had fallen out. "Yay!" But the expression changed as soon as the joy had come. "But actually...I've not heard anything. Rabanastre is such a boooring city."

Vaan couldn't help but smile. _She's not too bad, not for a Lowtown kid, anyway. _"Yeah...it is, isn't it?"

The girl perked up. "But that's why we need something exciting to happen! Hey...do you think the Queen might get married again?"

As Vaan had poked the girl and told her not to think such ridiculous things, he couldn't help but a get a thought: Rabanastre _had _become a boring city—so maybe something exciting needed to happen. And so, in a flurry, he had run off and and wrote the letter to Ashe, despite Penelo's lecturing about how Ashe was busy and didn't have time to deal with his random whims, and speaking of whims, shouldn't someone be getting a job if he wants to actually have his own airship soon, etc etc etc.

But now as he held the reply in his hands, he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous. He could just imagine Ashe shooting his idea down in that irritated voice that she had used so many times before when he had wanted to sign the party up for a _bit_ too many hunts: "Vaan, we simply _don't have time for this_."

Friends they might almost be, _gentle _was not a word to describe Ashe. (Or at least it wasn't in Vaan's case. But then, whenever she saw a puppy, dear Faram, the change was _scary_.)

"Oh you are such a wuss," Penelo groaned finally, and grabbed the letter out of his hands. "C'mon, let's see what she says about _your idea_."

And before Vaan could even protest, Penelo ripped open the envelope, eyes hungrily going the words, a smile (or is it a smirk?) appearing on her face as she read the words out loud:

_Vaan,_

_I believe you should know, Penelo _is _right. You_ did_ often get carried away with some frivolous plot which almost always ended up in catastrophe. I'm sure Penelo has several incidents she can name off hand to prove my point._

"Oh, I can definitely name a few..."

"Hey, give me my letter back!"

Vaan attempted to grab the letter out of Penelo's hand but misses as she evaded swiftly, twirling out of his reach. She continued to read on.

_With that said, I must say you actually might be onto something for once._

"Hah! Take that, Penelo! ... Wait, 'for once'? She can't have _that _low of an opinion of me."

_But perhaps a Dalmasca Independence Day might not be the best thing to commemorate. As we still trying to negotiate a treaty with Archadia (or rather, its Senate, as Emperor Larsa seems quite open to the idea of an alliance), celebrating our independence from them might seem like an insult. Throwing salt into the wound, if you will._

_But do feel free to suggest something else. We all certainly need a nice distraction, to take a break from the tensions with Archadia._

_Ashe_

"Aw, that was cute," Penelo remarked as she put the letter down and finally relinquished in to Vaan. "So, you got any other ideas?"

"... Not really, no."

Penelo just sighed. "Well gee, what an exciting correspondence you two have."

o0o

.

edited 1-17-11


	4. Chapter 4

Correspondence

o0o

.

edited all the other chapters. you might want to read those first.

"Here is your breakfast."

"Thank you Lindsay." As the maid turned to leave, Ashe for some odd reason found herself calling out to the girl , "Is there, perhaps, any mail for me?"

The maid shook her head apologetically. "No milady."

It had been more than a week already and there was still no reply. Vaan's letter would come by now, and Ashe had, oddly enough, begun to feel the small pang of disappointment grow larger each day the mail arrived without it. Perhaps she had missed her friends more than she would admit.

Throughout the week, Vaan's words had echoed through Ashe's mind and though she honestly should have been focusing on all the other things that she had piled up on her desk, she couldn't help but imagine some kind of fairytale-like, rejuvenation of a festival that would save the city, or at least bring smiles to more people's faces. She knew that wasn't things worked, but the image was seductive and stuck in the background of her every thought.

Ashe stared at her breakfast before taking a few bite half-heartedly, but she somehow wasn't feeling all that hungry to begin with. The all-nighters that had been pulling lately combined with the lack of results in negotiating with Archadia had been starting to wear her down, to the point she almost felt suffocated in the room.

Without another thought, Ashe quickly stood up and put on her traveling coat. She needed to get out.

o0o

.

She found herself at the Muthru Bazaar, recalling Vaan's words about watching one of Penelo's dances. It her rush to get out, however, it had only occurred to her when she got there that she had idea of knowing where Penelo could possibly be, or if she was even working today.

"Ashe? Is that you?"

Ashe turned around to the familiar voice and stopped completely, almost unable to recognize the girl-or rather, woman, that Penelo had become. She didn't thinks six months was a long time, but seeing how Penelo changed brought an odd sense of nostalgia. Just a half a year ago, Penelo had been naught more than a child, so much that when Ashe had discovered the younger girl's age of seventeen, she had been disbelieving. The Penelo back then had been so innocent, so optimistic, so _young, _and even though she had proven her skill several times over, Ashe had still wanted to protect the girl, and mother her a bit.

But this Penelo was different; she had lost the two braids and instead had pleated her long locks into one long tail down her back, making Ashe slightly jealous as she compared the glamorous hairstyle to her own chopped, unfeminine short locks. More than that, she was amazed at the growth that had occurred since their last meeting. This Penelo stood taller and had definitely lost of her shyness. Ashe couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. What of herself? Had she changed as well, grown any?

"Penelo, it's good to see you," Ashe replied and before she knew it, she was pelted with a tight hug from the younger woman.

"Ashe, it's been too long!" Penelo said when she finally pulled back from the hug. Ashe couldn't help but get affected by the girl's enthusiasm and felt herself starting to feel lighter. "What are you doing here?"

"I recalled one of Vaan's letters saying that you worked here and dropped by."

Penelo grinned. "Well, I'm glad I caught you then. I don't have work for another half-hour; do you have the time to catch up?"

Ashe smiled in return. "Of course."

She found herself being led by Penelo through the crowds until they were in a less chaotic area. Children running across the square, street vendors hustling for customers, the noise of it all was oddly comforting to Ashe. Perhaps she had been in the castle for too long.

"So how have you been?" Penelo asked once they got themselves seated. "I mean, you're looking a little pale. Are you sick?"

Ashe smiled at the other's concern. "I'm fine... maybe just a little sleep-deprived, but I don't mind that. Tell me about your life instead. I feel a little terrible that I haven't kept in contact."

"Don't worry about that, you've got a country to run," Penelo replies. "But yeah, it's been a little weird how quickly we've returned to our normal lives. I mean, it's a little different now that Archadia's gone and there aren't all these ridiculous curfews, but you know. I'm still dancing. Vaan's still loafing around. It's like... the whole adventure didn't happen."

Ashe twisted her mouth wryly. "I can't say I feel the same, but I can understand the feeling. Though I'll admit, I'm a little surprised that Vaan didn't immediately run off to become a sky pirate. I had assumed I would be seeing his name in the headlines when we all returned."

Penelo giggles. "Yeah. I know. Vaan can be a lot of talk sometimes, can't he. But actually... well, we can't really afford to go off on adventures just yet. We don't have the money to travel around for more than a week and..." Penelo paused, her face growing slightly grim, "... after what happened... with Balthier and Fran... Well, I'm not really sure if Vaan really wants to try just yet."

Ashe felt her heart constrict at their comrades' names and for a moment, the sunlight became a bit too strong and prickled at her eyes. She blinked furiously at the itch but it remained.

"We never held a funeral..." Ashe finally said into the silence that had developed in those passing seconds. Penelo sighed, not a tired, frustrated sigh, but one full of sadness. When she responded, her voice was equally soft.

"We never found their bodies."

And that was that.

o0o

.

The conversation turned to the other topics and quickly, the half-hour passed by. Penelo said her goodbyes, invited Ashe to come over anytime, and left for work, leaving the woman alone to sit and just think for a while. She had enjoyed Penelo's companionship, but had still unable to relax completely, knowing that there was work that needed to be done. Nonetheless, she was already feeling better, near rejuvenated, and when she stood up to walk back to the castle, her shoulders felt lighter than they had for weeks.

Only one topic lingered in her head.

_We never found their bodies._..

Brief recollections of the two sky pirates flitted through her mind, and she found herself longing for Balthier's ridiculous sense of confidence and Fran's taciturn wit. Enough time had passed that the emptiness caused by their absence was only that: emptiness. No, she hadn't cried for them in months. It was just...

_We never got to say goodbye._

She stopped.

Now that was an idea...

o0o

.

"It is recorded in our history that before, when the desert was still water, we would celebrate the passing of our loved ones by lighting up lanterns and floating them along the river, as if we there with our beloveds as we wished them safe journey into another life."

It had been two weeks since Vaan hadn't replied to Ashe's letter. He had gotten into a bit of a slump, unable to think of any good response to her letter, and when Penelo came home announcing that Ashe had paid her a visit, it had only gotten worse. Why had Ashe visited Penelo and not him?

Then, today, guards had started to gather the everyone to the main street, saying that the queen was to make an announcement of some and Vaan had been brought to the middle of the crowd, close enough to be able to make out the features of her face.

"When the water dried up into sand, that day was discarded. However, recently, we have all lost people dear to us and I think more than ever, we need such a celebration. Which is why, I announce that a month from today, we shall bring back our Lantern Festival. As for how we will pass along our lanterns... well, that will be revealed. In the meantime, Migelo of Migelo's Sundries has been named Head Co-ordinator and any concerns should be addressed to him. Thank you."

Vaan watched as Ashe bowed her had and quickly moved off the platform. She certainly wasn't as eloquent as Vayne had been in his speeches, but her words still brought in him an odd sense of anticipation. He could feel it in the crowd, all around, hesitant confusion mixed in with murmurs of curiosity and excitement. What a fool he has, unable a write a simple letter when it turned out, she hadn't needed his advice at all.

Vaan turned and navigated his way out of the crowd, his eye still seeing images of the queen, head held high, a determined look on her face. In the sunlight, the rays lighting a golden hue over her strong frame and fair face, she had been undeniably beautiful. It was an image Vaan wanted to keep in his mind for a while.

When he got back to the apartment, curiously enough, there was a letter waiting for him on his doorstep.

_Ashe?_

He picked up the envelope and took the letter out.

_Vaan,_

_Your idea of a celebration ended up inspiring me and I'm very grateful for your suggestion. I'm sure I would have never thought of this on my own otherwise. Now, I can only hope this will be what the city needs. At least for me, I just want to be able to say goodbye to those two properly._

_Keep in touch, Vaan. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Ashe_

Suddenly, it clicked. The reason why she had chosen this tradition to celebrate. For a moment, Vaan stood there, eyes going over the letter but not really reading it. Those two... if they could see him now, what would they think?

He went inside and headed straight for his desk. He picks up a piece of parchment and starts to write.

o0o

.

author's note: I didn't think I would ever update this story. See, my laptop sort of imploded on me and I lost all my files on it. But when you're off from college for a month, it's really amazing the things you find yourself doing. I hope you enjoyed the update. And if I ever mix up present and paste tense, please tell me. I've noticed that I kept doing that while writing, and I have no idea why.


End file.
